Hugs, Tears, and Teenage Years
by katiebell123
Summary: The gang is in high school and Korra is the new girl in town. Modern with no bending. Makorra and eventual Bosami.
1. First Day

**Oh my gosh my first storyyy! So this is placed in the modern world with no bending.**

**I OWN NOTHING! enjoy!**

Korra's POV

Awesome. Just awesome. My family just moved to Republic City and I have to start at the local high school tomorrow. As a senior, and I know no one. My name is Korra and I am the daughter of Republic City's newest council member Tenzin, so we're pretty much rich, but all the money in the world couldn't keep me from dreading tomorrow.

~~~~EPIC TIME TRAVEL TO NEXT DAY~~~~~

"Come ON Korra, WAKE UP! Today's your first day of school aren't you excited! I'm excited! " Jeez how could Ikki be so energetic at 6 in the morning. After about 5 minutes of arguing with myself weather or not to wake up, I finally descended into the kitchen. I got ready and got in my car and made my way to school.

Mako's POV

"Hey bro, wake up, we need to get to school."

Another year of school, great. Only one more year then I'm outta here. School has always been a drag. Girls were falling all over me and my brother, Bolin, was getting in trouble every 5 minutes. Well, might as well get it over with.

When we got to school I saw someone I never saw before; a girl who looked like she was completely lost. She was wearing a tight blue tank top and short shorts. She must be new. Great, another slut to add to the bunch. Or so I thought. Just after that thought I saw that jerk Dominic walk right up to her and grab her ass. She was having none of that. She nearly kicked his ass into next week. Whoa, a girl who can fight. Hot.

"Hey bro, what you staring a-. Whoa. "

Whoa was right. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. After that whole debacle, she turned to her locker like nothing had happened.

Bolin's POV

This girl was so hot. She had long brown hair and deep blue eyes. I could see Mako was already drooling over her just like every other guy in a 20 foot radius. I had to meet her.

"Hey I'm Bolin. You must be new here."

"Yeah I am. Haha. Is it that obvious?"

"No, not really, I just know everyone here, but I don't know you. What's your name?"

"Korra."

"Nice to meet you Korra. Hey can I see your schedule." She handed me her schedule and I smiled. We had 4 classes together. "Hey we have first period together, I'll walk you there." And just like that ever guy was glaring at me with jealousy, including my brother.

**Please review. I know Korra is not related in any way to Tenzin, it's just a part of my story. I know it's really short, next chapter will be longer. I promise. **


	2. Amber Eyes

**I know the last chapter was really short. This one will be longer. I know Asami hasn't come in yet. I think she will in this chapter if not the next.**

**I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy **

Korra's POV

"Hey we have first period together, I'll walk you there." THANK GOD, someone to talk to so I don't look like a loner. This boy was cute. He had emerald eyes and a muscular build. I could learn to like it here. By the looks of all the guys we passed, they were all jealous, but one guy caught my eye, a tall muscular guy with amber eyes. Wow, he was hot.

"Hey, Bolin?"

"Yeah Korra?"

"Who's that?" I motioned over the boy with amber eyes.

"Oh, that's my brother, Mako. I think he likes you, just like every other boy we just passed." He looked like he was about to crack up over all the googily eyes looking at me. I blushed. I hate having so much attention directed at me. Finally, we got to our class. I was about to sit down next to Bolin when our teacher walked in.

"Students, my name is Ms. Beifong. You, over there," she motioned to us, "get up. I have assigned seating." Are you kidding me? We're in 12th grade, not elementary school. This means I'll have to sit next to someone I don't know. Great. Luckily I was put next to a girl named Asami. We started talking and she was super nice. I had just started school and I already had two friends. I think I could survive the rest of the year.

"So I saw you were talking to Bolin. Isn't he super cute? All the girls are crazy over him and you already snagged him, nice job."

"Haha. Nah I'm not really into him like that. He's just been really nice to me… but there was this one guy…"

"Ohmygawd! Who?!"

"Ummm, this guy Mako, I think Bolin said he was his brother. There's just something… different about him."

"Ooooo Mako huh? He's kinda a bad boy around here. All the girls fall all over him, but he never dates any of them. It's a little weird." The rest of the class was uneventful. We just introduced ourselves and such. Asami and I had the same second period so we walked there together. Then, I saw him. He was already sitting down, our eyes met for a moment, and he quickly looked away. After Asami and I sat down, I realized that every boy in the class had migrated around me. If I changed seats, so did they. It was really creepy, yet oddly flattering. This class was basically like the last, uneventful and boring, but there were about 30 eyes on me and I was extremely uncomfortable. I was saved by the bell, and we were off to our next class. Asami wasn't in the next class with me, so I had to maneuver around and try to find my class. When I finally got there, late I might add, I saw Bolin and I started to breathe again.

"Hey Korra! Come sit next to me." I went and took the next to his right. Just then, Mako entered and took the seat to his left.

"Hey Bo, how's your _first day of school_ going?"

"Great. I met this lovely lady here." He motioned to me. I blushed.

"Oh, hey. I'm Mako."

"Korra."

Mako's Pov

Korra. That was her name. I'm so stupid! I was so rude to her. I didn't say anything. She probably thinks I'm some loner emo kid. Finally the bell rang for lunch and Bolin and I walked to lunch with Korra. When we sat down I saw Asami smile and run over to hug Korra. Wow, she had already made friends.

"So Korra, how was your class?" Asami asked Korra. Her eyes flickered to me. By her tone, there was something we didn't know.

"Finnneee." Korra dragged out. Damn, what didn't I know?

Korra's POV

Did she seriously just ask me that?! He's right there! He looked suspicious but obviously didn't know what was going on. Phew. For the rest of lunch we talked and I was introduced to about 20 people, none of whom I remember. When the bell rang I sighed, I had to go find another class because neither Asami or Bolin had the same class, awesome.

"Hey does anyone know where the science lab is? I don't want to spend 10 minutes trying to find it."

"With Mr. Anderson?" Wow he talked to me. His voice made me melt.

"Umm, yeah."

"That's my next class to. I'll walk with you."

"Thanks." We walked to class where we were randomly assigned lab partners. My heart fluttered when I was assigned with Mako. I really don't know what else happened during the class, I wasn't really paying attension, I was just staring… at him. The bell got me out of my trance and I went to my next class. Again, uneventful, but at least I had Bolin, and the same with my next class. After school was over I was walking to my car when I hear someone call my name. I turned around to see Mako. Then something I thought would never happen happened. He KISSED me. That's right he kissed me. I was still in a blissful shock when someone yelled.

"Bitch, what are you doing with MY boyfriend!"

**Yay another chapter in the same day! I was really bored so I kept writing. I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE LONGER! and Asami came in. Yay. Hopefully the next chapter will come tomorrow if not, the next day but I have nothing to do, so probably tomorrow **


	3. Togther

**Yay! Third chapter! I'm gonna try to make this one like 1500 -2000 words because the other two were really short. Sooooooooo let us begin.**

**I OWN NOTHING (even though I wish I owned LoK) Enjoy!**

Mako's POV

Shit. Shit shit shit. No. Not now. I thought she transferred schools. I thought I would never see her again. I thought she moved to Ba Sing Se.

"Mako, what the hell are you doing with this slut?"

"Briana, this girl is my girlfriend!" I quickly looked at Korra and prayed she'd play along.

"No, I'M your girlfriend."

"We broke up when you moved, remember?"

"Well, now I'm back, and we can be together again." She got closer and I could tell Korra was about to punch her in the face.

"No."

"No?"

"Yeah, no" Her face was totally shocked.

"You'll pay for this, bitch." She glared at Korra, and walked away.

"Ooooo I'm so scared." Korra laughed. "So, I'll see you tomorrow BOYFRIEND." Wait, was she serious, were we a couple? I just waved and smiled.

Bolin's POV

Beep beep. I got a text. It was from Asami. NO WAY!

"MAKO! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH KORRA NOW!"

"Bro calm down. I wasn't really even sure if she was serious when she called me her boyfriend."

"Well she obviously was. Sooo what happened?!"

"Long story, I'll tell you later."

Mako's POV

I walked away from my brother, beaming with happiness. She was serious. Korra was my girlfriend.

~~~~This lines name will be Phil and he is a time travel line~~~

I walked into school and everyone was staring at me. Wow, the word traveled fast. Suddenly, I felt two arms around my waist.

"Hey boyfriend." Korra smiled. Everyone who wasn't already staring was staring now. I mean, it wasn't every day that the bad boy Mako was dating the new girl that everyone wanted. I didn't care that they stared. I wanted everyone to know that she was mine, and that I was the happiest guy alive. We walked to her locker hand in hand.

"So how are you lovebirds doing?" Asami walked up behind us. I chuckled, I would have to get used to stuff like that. "Aw you guys are so cute. I need to get a guy. Then we can go on double dates! Yes. It will happen. But who?" I laughed at Asami's rambling. I knew what was going on, but Korra obviously didn't.

Korra's POV

I could tell there was something Asami wasn't telling us. Just then Bolin walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. NO WAY.

"Hey baby." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh look. A guy. Now we can go on that double date. "She smiled, but I couldn't go out tonight. My parents would kill me if I was partying after only two days of being here.

"I can't. My parents would kill me."

"Fine," Asami sighed, "we'll hang at my house. My dad won't get home until really late. So, my house at 6 tonight." Ok so we'll be hanging out. Nothing big, but I'll be alone with him, and Asami, and Bolin. Okay, I'm so nervous.

~~~~Here's Phil again traveling to that night~~~~~~

"Hey Mom, Dad, I'm going to a friend's tonight."

"Ok just be back by 12."

"Can do." I got in my car and drove to Asami's. Wow. She must be really rich. I walked in and Bolin and Mako were already there. Bolin and Asami were also already making out. Mako was fake gagging. I laughed and went to sit next to him. Asami and Bolin took a break from their make out sech to talk to us.

"Ahh Korra you're here!" Asami squealed. She ran over to hug me. "Ok, what should we do?"

"I have an idea." Bolin scooted over to her and they started to make out again. Bleh. Mako and I decided to explore Asami's house to get away from the mushy gushy couple. Wait a minute… where's Mako?

"Boo."

"AHHH! Wait, Mako?" He was laughing his ass off. Nice. "Stupid." I whispered. "So did you find anything for us to do?"

"Umm, I have one idea." Then he kissed me. And kissed me some more. And some more. Ok, we were making out.

"Korra, Mako." I heard Asami and Bolin calling for us, but I didn't care, I was in pure bliss.

"Korr- oh whoops." They must have found us. "If you two lovebirds want to break it up, we're gonna go-"

"Sorry to break up the party." No. Why her. Why now. How the hell did she even get in?

"Briana. GTFO. Like now." Asami wanted her out of her house.

"Oh no. I wanted to see how my boyfriend was doing with his little slut." That was it. I whooped her ass.

"Come on Briana. G.T.F.O." And she did. As fast as she could. Ha. Wimp

"Doesn't she have anything better to do on a Friday night?" Asami asked. Wait. Night. What time was it?!

"Hey what time is it?"

"12:15, why?" SHIT.

"I have to go." I grabbed all my stuff and ran to my car. Maybe they already fell asleep. Maybe I won't get caught for once. Yeah, no. They were definitely still awake. And waiting for me.

"Young lady, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry Tenzin **(I couldn't make her call him Dad) **I-I just lost track of time."

"Well, you know what the punishment is for breaking curfew; you've served it enough times." I did know. Two weeks grounding. I would be isolated at home. Great I couldn't see Mako for two weeks accept at school.

~~~~~~~~NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~

_(korra)_ **(mako)**

**Hey. You ok? You kinda ran off last night.**

___Yeah I'm fine. I just had to get home by curfew. _

**Oh. Did you make it? **

___No :/. I'm sorta grounded for two weeks. _

**Aw. That sucks. **

"Korra, what did I tell you?" Tenzin snached the phone out of her hand. "No phones." Great, I wouldn't get to talk to him until Monday.

**Yay! I broke 1000 words Yeah so I would LOOOVVEE suggestions and ideas. Shout out if I use your idea. Please review. Bye. **


	4. Late Nights

**Ahhhh! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, I was really busy! But now I'm here with your next chapter. **

**I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy!**

Korra's POV

I waited, and waited, and waited, but it still wasn't Monday yet! It was Saturday night and I had nothing to do while I was cooped up in my house. I sighed as Tenzin entered my room; getting ready to be yelled at.

"Korra, your mother and I have been talking, and we think that because you are 17 now, you don't really need a curfew, especially because you were just at a friend's house, but we just need you to be careful in this big city."

"And…"

"And you're no longer grounded. Go have fun."

"Ohmygawd! Thank you Tenzin!" I ran and hugged him right before I got in my car and drove to Mako's house. As I got closer and closer to Mako's house, I got scared. I've never been there without him with me, and it was in a terrible neighborhood. I sped up to get to his house, but when I go there, my heart dropped. He was kissing _her. _Tears started rolling down my face and I ran back to my car as he called my name. I didn't want to talk to him; I didn't want to talk to anyone. I drove home as fast as I could and ran to my room.

"Korra, are you okay?" I heard Tenzin ask.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Anyone could tell that I was not fine, but Tenzin let it go. I was glad he did.

Mako's POV (15 minutes earlier)

I was just sitting at the kitchen table doing homework when the doorbell rang. Bolin got up to get it.

"Um, hey Briana."

"Hey Bo! I'm here to see Mako."

"Okay…" Bolin went to his room to avoid the obvious awkward situation about to happen.

"Brianna, why are you here?"

"I came to see my boyfriend." She giggled. Bleh. Seriously get her away from me.

"I'm not your boyfriend." I stepped away from her.

"Yes you are. And I'm your girlfriend. Not that stupid little slut."

"Don't you dare call her that!" I walked into the front yard to get away from her.

"Come on Mako. You know it's true. You barely know her. We've known each other for forever now. Don't you think it would make more sense for us to be together? "

"No. I like Korra. Not you. Leave." I was about to go back into my house when she grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me. My eyes were wide open and I was about to push her off me when a familiar car pulled up. No. It can't be. She's grounded. She can't leave her house. But it was her. I saw her get out of her car and look at us in horror. I pushed Briana off of me and ran towards her, calling her name.

"Korra. Korra. Korra! Just let me explain!" And she was gone. "Look what you did." I turned to Briana. "I never want to see you ever again!"

"Told that bitch she'd pay." And she left. I walked back into the house to find Bolin on the couch.

"So how'd it go?" Bolin laughed. I looked at my feet.

"She tried to kiss me… and Korra showed up." His eyes widened.

"W-what happened?"

"She hates me." I ran to my room so Bolin wouldn't see the tears falling. I sat there in darkness. I wanted to go talk to her. I should go talk to her. Those thoughts went on for hours. I finally decided that she deserves that much, but just as that thought crossed my mind, I fell asleep. I woke up to Bolin shaking me.

"Hey, bro. We have school. Get up."

"WHAT? But it was just Saturday." I tried to think. How could it be Monday already? Wait, I never went to talk to Korra! She must hate me even more.

"Yeah… you kinda slept through Sunday." Crap. I have to get to school to apologize to Korra.

I drove as fast as I could to school. I saw Korra's car and ran inside. There she was. She looked so sad. She was talking to Asami. Asami looked up and saw me. She took Korra's wrist and they ran into the girl's bathroom. Great. Now Asami hates me. I waited for them to come out. Well, they didn't. When the bell rang I went to my first class .

Korra's POV

"Crap. Asami, what am I going to do? I'll have to face him in our next class."

"If you really can't face him, then go home "sick"." That was a great idea. I'll just tell Pema I didn't feel good. I walked up to Ms. Beifong and asked to go to the nurse.

"Why?" Was she serious?

"Because I don't feel good."

"Well you look fine to me." Oh. My. God. What would it take for her to let me go to the nurse. Just then, the thought of having to face Mako after Saturday made me feel dizzy and sick to my stomach. I ran over to a trash bin and threw up.

"O-o-okay. You can go to the nurse." Finally. I walked to the nurse, said I threw up, and she let me go home. Easy.

Mako's POV

I walked to my second class. I looked around. Where was Korra? I sat down next to Asami and she huffed and turned away from me.

"Asami, where's Korra?"

"I don't know; why do _you_ care?"

"Because I care about her, I never got to tell her what really happened on Saturday…" I trailed off. Memories flooded back of the pain in her face and the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Well she went home, she didn't feel good." I knew that wasn't true. She was avoiding me, and I deserved it. I tried to get through the rest of my day without thinking of her, I failed miserably. After school, I drove to Korra's house to try and talk to her, but I was stopped at the door.

"Who are you?" It was Korra's little sister, Jinora.

"I'm Mako. I really need to see Korra."

"Well, Korra doesn't want to see you." She tried to close the door. But I stopped it.

"Please, I just need to talk to her."

"Fine. This way." She lead me toward Korra's room. The door was cracked open and I could hear her sobbing inside. I felt terrible. I walked in slowly.

"Korra?" She flinched. She didn't turn around.

"What do _you _want?"

"I want to explain. What happened on Satur-" I was cut off.

"No. I know what happened. I understand. Have fun with Briana." She started to cry again. Jinora walked in.

"I think you should leave."

**Another chappie! Yay! Suggestions? Reviews? I'll try to update soon, but I have cheer so I'm not sure how soon it will be… hopefully by Wednesday. Byee **


	5. Explanations

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days! I've been super busy and haven't been able to sit down and write. I'm going to try and update as much as I can before school starts and if I can finish the story… so I have like 2 weeks. **

**I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy!**

Mako's POV

I left Korra's house feeling defeated. Korra hates me now more than ever. I drove home and walked inside as quietly as I could; avoiding Bolin as if that was even possible.

"Sooooo, how'd it go with Korra?" He smiled.

"She thinks I'm dating Briana." His smile fell.

"I'm sorry bro. I know you really like Korra." Yeah, yeah I do, and I've ruined everything. I sighed. What could I ever do to win back her trust?

I went to school the next day and like the day before, Korra and Asami ran into the girl's bathroom. Great, nothing has changed. Korra stayed at school for the rest of the day, but sat at a different table with Asami at lunch. When lunch ended I ran over to talk to Asami while Korra walked to her next class.

"Asami, I really need to talk to Korra."

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"I know that, but I have to explain what happened! It's not at all what she thinks."

"Fine. She's coming to my house after school, come around four and then you can try to talk to her. " Finally! I could talk to her.

Korra's POV

As I was walking to science I realized something… I was lab partners with Mako! I couldn't face him. I ran into the bathroom, and planned to stay there the entire period.

Mako's POV

I walked into science… where was she? She must have ditched or something, I should have expected that. Well now it was pretty obvious to everyone in my class that Korra was avoiding me. I got a bunch of questions of why, but I just blew them off. I didn't want anyone to know what happened. I went on with the rest of my classes, looking at the clock every 5 seconds, and it seemed that time was passing slower than usual. When the dismissal bell finally rang, I went to my locker, and when I opened the door a note fell out. It read:

I'm sorry. Have fun with her.

I prayed it was form Briana, maybe she finally realized she has no chance. I went home and waited, and waited, and waited. Jeez, how could an hour last so long? When it was finally 4, I raced over to Asami's house. I rang the doorbell.

Asami's POV

_Ding dong. _Crap. That was Mako.

"That must be the pizza."

"Wait, we didn't order any pizza-" I raced out of the room before she could finish her sentence. I opened the door.

"Good, you're here. I don't think I could take anymore of her talking about you. Ok I'm gonna go back and talk to her. Wait one minute then come in." I walked back into the living room where Korra was sitting.

"Where's the pizza?"

"Oh it was just some kids ding dong ditching."

"Oh okay." Awesome, she bought it.

So, um, do you think you would ever forgive Mako?"

"I don't know. Probably not. He broke my heart, but at the same time I still-" She paused.

"What, come on, tell me!"

"Love him! I still love him ok!"

Korra's POV

"I still love you too." Mako walked in. No. No no no. Not now.

"Mako, leave." I turned away from him.

"No. I came to tell you what really happened that night. " He went on to tell me his story of how Briana came to his house and kissed him. I wanted to believe him. I really did, but I was scared. Scared that he would hurt me again.

"Mako…" I didn't know what to say.

"Korra, just tell me you forgive me. That's all I want to hear. We don't have to be together again. I just want to know that you don't hate me anymore." He looked down. He looked to apologetic, like if I wouldn't forgive him, he would crumble to pieces. I don't really know what came over me, but I-I…

Mako's POV

She kissed me! When she broke away I was still shocked.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that-" I kissed her again.

"You should stop talking." I kissed her more. There was an array of awwwws coming from Asami.

"Hey I love you but, get out. We're having a girls night." She laughed

"Fine."

"See you tomorrow." Yeah I would.

~~~~Remember Phil?~~~~~~

I walked into school and saw her. I hugged her from behind and suddenly everyone around us gasped and started to whisper. We laughed together. Ah, her laugh, I haven't heard it in a while now. Suddenly I felt someone punch me in the gut, and everything went black.

**AHHHH. Another chapter. The entire time I was writing this there was a fly flying around my hand. It was super annoying. So I know I'll end up having writers block again so IDEAS ARE WELCOMED PM me or post it as a review. **


	6. Secrets

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER, but I'm starting school really soon and I've had to read a TON because I procrastinated. I'm writing this to get my mind off of how annoyed I am with my school. We have to wear yoga pants under our cheer skirts because it makes the male teachers "uncomfortable." It's so stupid. And now school has started… I'm so sorry for not updating for like a month! Anyways…**

**I OWN NOTHING! Enjoys **

Mako's POV

I woke up with about 20 people around me; the last thing I remembered was someone punching me in the gut… hard.

"Ohmygawd Mako!" Korra was kneeling next to me and brought me into a hug. "Are you alright?" I was still trying to realize what had happened. I slowly got up to my feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" I looked around for someone to explain, but no one did, they all just looked at Korra. "Well?"

"Um, my, uh, ex-boyfriend punched you…" Ex-boyfriend? I thought she just moved here. Just before I could ask, the bell rang. The crowd dispersed and Korra and I started to walk toward our classes. "So, I see you later."

"Yeah." We hugged and I walked to my first class. I couldn't stop trying to rationalize everything. How could he be her ex-boyfriend? Did she live in Republic City before? Was there something she wasn't telling me? When the bell rang I walked to my next class where I saw Korra already sitting down with Bolin.

"Hey Korra, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering –" I was cut off by our teacher.

"No talking. Sit down, and get ready for the test." Oh yeah forgot about that. Well, I'm about to bomb this test.

The bell rang again and Korra and I went our separate ways to our classes. At lunch she seemed… distant, like she was trying to hide something. Whenever I tried to bring up this morning, she would change the subject or get up to go to the bathroom. This behavior went on for a few days. I didn't understand what was so bad that she had to hide it from me. Asami seemed the same way. Obviously there was something everyone but I knew about. Even Bolin seemed to be hiding something.

"Hey Bo?"

"Yeah bro?"

"Have you noticed that Korra has been acting… distant lately?" Bolin flinched and started to trip over his words.

"Uh, no. Nope. She seems totally fine. You're probably just imagining things after you got punched."

"Okay, yeah that's probably it." Okay, now I KNOW something's up.

Korra's POV

This can't be happening. I moved to Republic City to get away from him! How did he find me? Maybe if I just ignore him he'll leave me and Mako alone. I already told him to back off after he punched Mako, but I'm still scared. After everything that happened between us, I don't know why he's here. Mako probably thinks I'm acting really weird. I just don't want to him to get hurt. I feel bad though, I told Bo and Asami to stop hanging around him for their own good. If only I could figure this all out.

~~~~~~Next morning at school~~~~~

"Korra!" Crap. I ran into the girl's bathroom. "Korra, we need to talk, please come out." I slowly made my way out of the bathroom.

"What?"

"Why have you been acting so strange?" He obviously noticed.

"Look, it's a long story I'll tell you at lunch." If I ever showed up…

"Fine, I'll see you then." He turned around and started to walk to his first class. Once he was out of sight I booked it to the parking lot, got in my car, and drove who knows where. All's I knew is that I definitely was not in Republic City anymore. I needed time to clear my head.

Mako's POV

I couldn't wait for lunch. Finally, I would get an explanation for all this craziness. But the thing is, when I got to the lunch room, Korra was nowhere to be found. Asami didn't even know where she was. That was it. I wasn't going to wait any longer. I ran to the parking lot and got in my car. I was going to find her.

**AHHHH finally it's done! I know it's really short, but hey, it's something. Please, please, please give me ideas! Love you all!**


	7. The Runaway

**Heyyyyy guys. Guess what. Another chapter! YAY! Soooooo school is super hectic so I'm REALLY trying to update often. **

**I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy **

Korra's POV

I had no idea where I was going. I was positive I wasn't in Republic city anymore. Maybe I was somewhere in the earth kingdom? I wasn't sure. I just kept driving and driving. People were probably looking for me by now. I didn't care. I never wanted to go back, because _HE_ was back.

Mako's POV

I drove and drove and drove. I couldn't find Korra anywhere. She must not be in Republic City. After about an hour of driving around the city, I drove to Korra's house. You're probably wondering why I didn't check there first, well I know Korra too well to know that she would never hide form anyone at her own house. Anyways, when I got there the door was answered by her mom.

"Oh hello, Mako, can I help you with anything?" She was obviously confused. I never came around here without Korra.

"Yes, um, I can't find Korra, and no one has seen her since lunch." Pema suddenly looked extremely worried.

"Tenzin!" Tenzin ran in.

"What is it Pema?"

"It's Korra, she's missing again!" Wait, again?

"Um, what do you mean 'again'?" Neither of them answered me. Tenzin was already calling the police and filing a missing persons report and Pema was grabbing the rest of the kids. I decided it would be best if I left. I kept driving around just in case Korra came back, but she never did. Around two in the morning, I decided to head home.

"Mako! Where have you been?" Oh yeah, my family.

"Mom, um, I was looking for someone." She just nodded and expected more. "Korra's missing." She gasped.

"Mako, hunny it'll be okay. Do Korra's parents know? Did you file a report? Does anyone else know? How long has she been missing-"

"MOM!"

"Oh sorry." I walked into my room and fell into my bed crying. Why, why, why? Why did she have to run away?

Korra's POV

It was getting dark so I found a motel wherever I was. I bought some sweats to sleep in (**link in my profile, that's right I GOT A POLYVORE **** ) **and get through the rest of my time away from home. The only thing I still had from home was the charm bracelet Mako had gotten me for our 6 month anniversary. God, I was going to miss him. Although, I didn't plan on being gone too incredibly long… maybe a week or so. That was nothing compared to last time.

**Heyyyy guys so, I was wondering if you would like me to update more with short chapters like this every few days, OR do you want me to update with long 2000-3000 word chapters every two weeks or so. You decide! Majority wins. Love you 3 **


	8. Found

**Heyyy guys so here's another chappie! **

Mako's POV

My mind was racing. I had been driving around all day looking for Korra. A search party has been sent out to look for her, but no one has seen her. I haven't been to school in three days. I haven't slept in 5. My world is crashing down.

Korra's POV

It had been 5 days since I ran away. I felt bed, yeah, but I was glad to get away for _him _for at least a little while. At about 8 in the morning, I started heading back to Republic City. I didn't know what to expect when I got back, but when I got back, it was better than I expected. Mako was the first to spot my car parked at a gas station just outside of town. He ran up to me right after I walked out of the convenience store and he hugged me like I had been missing for a year. I smiled and all my problems were gone for that split second… Then reality came back. I would have to explain why I was gone, where I was and if I was ok. The thing is; I didn't know the answer to any of these questions.

"Korra I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." I smiled.

"Let's go back to your house; your parents have been worried sick."

"Ummm, can we go to your house first?"

"Why?"

"Because, um, because…."

"Because?" I didn't answer. "Korra, what's wrong?"

"Because I can't face my parents, okay!" Mako flinched.

"Korra, come one, it will be okay."

"No, no it won't, not after last time."

Mako's POV

Last time, what did she mean by last time? This must have been what Pema was talking about when she said 'again'.

"Korra, what happened last time?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

**Any ideas? Sorry this took so long. I just have so much going on. Soooo any ideas are welcome! **


	9. Caught

**Another chapter! What! What!**

Mako's POV

I was determined to find out what happened 'last time'. We drove to my house so Korra could clear her head.

"Hey bro, how's the search going?" He was one of the most depressed after Korra disappeared.

"Hey, Bolin" Korra answered for me.

"Korra? Korra! Where were you? Why did you leave?"

"I… um…"

"Bolin, let her sleep she just got back." Korra mouthed thank you and walked into my room to sleep.

"Soooo, do Pema and Tenzin know?"

"No, Korra didn't want to tell them she was back. She said not after 'last time'; whatever that means."

"Oh well, I think we should tell them."

"Yeah, I know. I'll call and drive her home tomorrow."

"Good plan bro."

Korra's POV

I woke up around 8 the next morning. I walked into the living room and Mako was asleep on the couch. I smiled. A moment later he started to stir and woke up.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"So I called your parents…"

"MY PARENTS, ARE YOU CRAZY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Korra, calm down."

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead."

"No you're not, you'll be fine."

"Mako, you don't understand."

"Yes, I do, you're scared to face your parents."

"Well, yes but, after last time, I don't know if they'll ever forgive me."

"Korra, what happened last time?"

"Well…"

**AHHHH I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long and its so short. So i'm not sure if alot of people are reading this story and I'm not sure weather or not to continue. If i get 15 reviews saying they want me to continue, i will. Thanks loves!  
**


	10. Gone Again

**Thank you for all the reviews! I love you guys and will continue my story. **

Mako's POV

"Well…"

"Well what?" She was hiding something.

"My ex-boyfriend and I kinda, sorta ran away for like 6 months last year." Whoa, whoa, whoa, six months?! I didn't know what to say. That's why her parents freaked out so much when I told them that Korra had run away! Korra noticed that I wasn't going to respond and continued.

"We thought that no one understood our 'love'. We were only sixteen and thought we were going to be together forever, but the police found us and retuned us to our parents. My parents thought he was a bad influence, so we moved here."

"What's this guy's name?"

"Tahno."

"Hey, so we really need to get you back to your parents."

"I know." We got in my car and started to drive to her house. Once we got there I got out of the car and opened Korra's door. She just sat there.

"Come on, it'll be fine, I'm right here."

"I just don't want to face them. It's like every time I mess up, that's just one more reason for them to blame me for something else." Whoa, where did this come from? "I just feel like I can't tell them anything anymore because suddenly everything is my fault. I hate disappointing them."

Korra's POV

I just told Mako what I never told anyone else. That I was weak, that I had a vulnerable side. It was like a life time of emotions just came out. I broke down. That's never happened to me before. I just collapsed and started to cry. Mako held me and let me cry.

"It's going to be okay. Don't worry; I'll always be here for you." He wiped my tears and we made our way up to my house. When we walked in it was like a swarm around me.

"Are you okay? Where did you go? Why did you leave?" It was horrifying. It was just a blur of questions and faces. I didn't even know who. Then, I did what I do best. I ran. I ran as fast as I could. And Mako followed me. I made it about half a mile before he caught up to me. I tried to struggle out of his arms, but he just held tighter.

"Korra, Korra please, please just calm down." I stopped struggling.

"Just let me go."

"No, you need to go back."

"I don't want to. I don't matter. If you hadn't told them I was missing they wouldn't have noticed for the next week! If you haven't noticed I don't have the best relationship with my parents!"

"Korra can't we talk about this later? You need to go see your parents."

"You can go tell them I left, and this time I'm not coming back."


End file.
